


MBTI Test

by technicalViolist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ignore this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicalViolist/pseuds/technicalViolist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is personalityjunkie.com's old MBTI test</p><p>they took it down, but i copied it before they did, and now I'm hosting it here for simplicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> if you somehow found this without being linked to it, ignore it
> 
> tinyurl.com/mkgtest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> click the paragraph that describes you best.  
> there's four questions. don't click through the chapters, because that's not how this test works.

[1\. I have difficulty taking life at face value. I can’t help but want to peer beneath the surface of things. I am hopelessly curious and eager to learn new things. I want to understand how things are connected and why they are the way they are. “Why” seems to be a very important question for me. Why do people act the way they do? Why are we here? Etc. Because everything is so complex and interwoven, it can be difficult to reduce things to a single cause or answer without compromising truth or accuracy. Truth is far more nuanced and complex than most people are willing to admit.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7649035/chapters/20893490)

[2\. I am generally a practical, down-to-earth person. I am task-oriented, doing what I need to do without over-analyzing things. In my view, many people over think things and end up making life more complicated than it needs to be; life is meant to be lived, not over-analyzed. Only occasionally have I questioned what I believe about truth, the world, or how I should live. I feel that what is true and untrue, as well as what is right and wrong, is generally clear and evident.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7649035/chapters/20893508)


	2. xNxx

[1\. I am good at brainstorming ideas. New ideas or possibilities are always popping into my head. When I get new ideas, I can get really excited initially, although the excitement often fades as quickly as it comes. This makes it hard for me to stick with one thing and finish what I start—a common source of frustration for me. Others see me as a fairly relaxed and flexible person. I generally refrain from expressing strong opinions about things, preferring to keep most of my judgments to myself. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7649035/chapters/20893535)

[2 While I am typically not barraged by random ideas, my insights are usually good ones and stand the test of time. I tend to feel quite strongly about my convictions and insights and am generally unafraid of expressing them. In fact, there are times when I may come across too strongly. Occasionally, others have been offended or taken aback by the strength of my expressions. Despite seeming opinionated or strong-minded, others seem to seek out my advice or counsel. Advising and educating others, or helping them solve their problems, comes quite naturally to me.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7649035/chapters/20893559)


	3. xSxx

[1\. I am generally a person of routine. I see no problem with continuing to do things the same way they have been done in the past. When it comes to money and material goods, I tend to be fairly conservative. I am careful not to waste money and am rarely extravagant in my spending. My tastes in clothing and furniture tend toward practicality. I am more concerned with being comfortable and having my basic needs met than I am with current trends or styles. I tend to go easy on make-up and spend less time fussing over my physical appearance than other people do. When it comes to work, I generally prefer structured environments. I feel that guidelines and details are important and should not be overlooked or ignored. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7649035/chapters/20893580)

[2\. In a perfect world, I would enjoy a steady stream of novel sights, flavors, and experiences. I enjoy trying new foods, drinks, fashions, and games, and I’m not opposed to spending a little extra to get what I want. I generally enjoy hands-on activities, such as sports, sex, or cooking. If I had my choice, I would be up and moving rather than sitting most of the day. I can get restless fairly quickly and am happier when I’m being active. I’m not a very abstract person, nor am I a big fan of book learning or traditional schooling. I’d rather learn from experience than through lectures or formal study. In my view, experience is probably life’s greatest teacher. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7649035/chapters/20893595)


	4. xNxP

[1\. I prefer to start my day more slowly, without an agenda. I like to relax and take it easy until something catches my interest; I can even be a bit lazy at times. I am highly spontaneous and can quickly shift gears as the situation demands. In fact, I tend to like surprises and diversion, which make life more interesting. Historically, I have not taken life too seriously. For me, it’s mainly about having fun.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7649035/chapters/20893628)

[2\. I am naturally a self-starter. It is rarely long after waking that I have an idea of what I want to start working on. I enjoy setting my own agenda and, once focused on something, dislike interruptions. Despite appearing rather casual and easy-going, I am actually quite serious and intentional in my approach to life.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7649035/chapters/20893652)


	5. xNxJ

[1\. I am naturally a self-starter. It is rarely long after waking that I have an idea of what I want to start working on. I generally enjoy positions of leadership. I enjoy taking control and don’t mind issuing directives or correctives. You might consider me a take charge, proactive, type of person. I love being busy and making productive use of my time.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7649035/chapters/20893679)

[2\. I prefer to start my day more slowly, without an agenda. I like to relax and take it easy until something catches my interest. While I can take the lead when I have to, it is usually not my first preference. Directing or managing others, especially for long periods of time, can be quite draining for me. I tend to work best alone, where I can proceed at my own pace.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7649035/chapters/20893703)


	6. xSxJ

[1\. I generally enjoy (or don’t mind) positions of leadership. I enjoy taking control and am not opposed to issuing directives or correctives. I am a take charge, proactive, type of person. I love being busy and using my time productively.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7649035/chapters/20893745)

[2\. While I am capable of leading when necessary, it is usually not my first preference. Directing or managing others, especially for long periods of time, can be quite draining for me. I tend to work optimally when I am alone and can proceed at my own pace.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7649035/chapters/20893760)


	7. xSxP

[1\. Above all, I have always been a person of spontaneous action. I don’t waste time over-thinking things. In fact, I usually perform better when I’m not thinking too much and just doing what comes naturally. Finding new stimulation or entertainment is important to me, be it shopping, sports, food, movies, etc. I have no trouble relaxing when it’s time to unwind. I can even be a bit lazy at times.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7649035/chapters/20893715)

[2\. While I can enjoy the thrill of action, I am generally careful to think before I act. I need a fair amount of time to myself, and can even be a bit shy or timid. Once I get over my inhibitions and get caught up in action, however, I can perform well. While I enjoy new sensations and experiences, I am fairly disciplined and task-oriented. I can have trouble relaxing because I’m always busying myself with tasks and projects.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7649035/chapters/20893724)


	8. ENxP

[1\. I tend to feel things quite deeply. I am passionate about children and animals, especially my own. I have strong concerns for the needy, helpless, and under-served of society. While I enjoy discussing ideas, I am probably more creative than I am philosophical or intellectual.](https://www.psychologyjunkie.com/the-enfp/)

[2\. I am generally more of a rational than feeling-oriented person. While concerned about improving the world, helping individuals with special needs is not really my thing. I would rather spend my time working toward broad-scale change. I take the world of ideas quite seriously and regularly enjoy philosophizing about life.](https://www.psychologyjunkie.com/the-entp/)


	9. INxP

[1\. I tend to feel things very deeply. I am passionate about children and animals, especially my own. I have strong concerns for the needy, helpless, and under-served of society and see it as my job to help them. I also enjoy creative projects, such as arts, crafts, music, etc.](https://www.psychologyjunkie.com/the-infp/)

[2\. Despite being outwardly affable, I am really not a feeling-oriented person. I am more interested in improving the world generally than directly helping needy individuals. Perhaps more than anything, I love designing and working on my own personal projects or initiatives. Efficient and effective use of time is of high importance to me.](https://www.psychologyjunkie.com/the-intp/)


	10. ENxJ

[1\. I have a knack for connecting with people on an emotional level. I enjoy helping and emotionally supporting others, happy to assist those in need of counsel. People often turn to me for help with their personal or interpersonal struggles.](https://www.psychologyjunkie.com/the-enfj/)

[2\. I am generally not a feeling-oriented person and can get uncomfortable in highly emotional situations. I would rather offer practical advice for how to fix a problem than be emotionally supportive. I am much more comfortable in work situations where I can direct others in impersonal ways.](https://www.psychologyjunkie.com/the-entj/)

 


	11. INxJ

[1\. I have a knack for connecting and engaging with people. I enjoy helping and emotionally supporting others, happy to assist those in need of counsel. I myself have been known to express my emotions, be it through words, tone, or tears.](https://www.psychologyjunkie.com/the-infj/)

[2\. I tend to avoid strong expressions of emotion, remaining more rational in my approach. I can get uncomfortable in situations where others are displaying strong emotions, especially if I am expected to support them on an emotional level. I am much more comfortable in work situations than emotional ones.](https://www.psychologyjunkie.com/the-intj/)


	12. ESxP

[1\. I tend to feel things quite deeply. I love children and animals, especially my own. I enjoy given advice and helping other people solve their problems, especially those involving emotional or relational issues. Looking nice and being fashionable is also important to me.](https://www.psychologyjunkie.com/the-esfp/)

[2\. I am generally not a very feeling-oriented person. I feel uncomfortable in situations where others are displaying strong emotions, especially if I am expected to help them. I would rather take action or do something to fix it than listen at length to someone else’s problems.](https://www.psychologyjunkie.com/the-estp/)


	13. ISxP

[1\. I tend to feel things quite deeply. I love children and animals, especially my own. I enjoy given advice and helping other people solve their problems, especially those involving emotional or relational issues. Looking nice and being fashionable is also important to me.](https://www.psychologyjunkie.com/the-isfp/)

[2\. I am generally not a very feeling-oriented person. I feel uncomfortable in situations where others are displaying strong emotions, especially if I am expected to help them. I would rather take action or do something to fix it than listen at length to someone else’s problems.](https://www.psychologyjunkie.com/the-istp/)


	14. ESxJ

[1\. I excel at supporting others emotionally. People often rely on me to help when they are struggling or need help with their relationships. I am not afraid of expressing my feelings and emotions. In fact, I would probably struggle if not allowed to vent on a regular basis.](https://www.psychologyjunkie.com/the-esfj/)

[2\. I am uncomfortable in highly emotional situations, preferring to offer practical advice for fixing the problem. I generally avoid strong expressions of emotion, remaining more rational in my approach. I am much more comfortable in work situations, whether completing tasks or directing others.](https://www.psychologyjunkie.com/the-estj/)


	15. ISxJ

[1\. I have a knack for connecting and engaging with people. I enjoy helping and supporting others, glad to assist those in need of emotional support. I myself have been known to express my emotions, be it through words, tone, or tears.](https://www.psychologyjunkie.com/the-isfj/)

[2\. I tend to avoid strong expressions of emotion, preferring to manage my feelings independently. I can get uncomfortable in situations where others are displaying strong emotions, especially if I am expected to help or comfort them on an emotional level.](https://www.psychologyjunkie.com/the-istj/)


End file.
